


Gravity Falls

by Tessad



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gravity Falls Oregon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessad/pseuds/Tessad
Summary: 18 year old Ryan Bergara has just graduated high school with no future plan of college or employment. His parents decide for him, shipping him off to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, to work at his aunts friends brothers kids ramshackle book store. Or something like that. But when Ryan arrives, he begins to notice things about the quiet little town, and the woods are full of eyes and much, much more. Also, how can he work for a man who seems to be invisible? That is to be seen.





	Gravity Falls

Hello friends! This is a tester/poll type of thing, as well as a cry for help. I was wondering if this fic would actually be something you guys would want. I’m asking for confirmation because I don’t want to get super invested just to have nobody read something I’m really proud of. I’m actually so surprised no one has done this yet? Anyways, I also need a beta reader! Any volunteers would be greatly appreciated! Please comment below your replies! Thank you! 

~S


End file.
